Grant Armstrong Comes To South Park
by TheGrant2
Summary: a canadain ginger named Grant and his family are being hunted by Saddam Hussien so in order to be safe he has to be in south park but when Saddam still tries to kill him Grant and the four boys try to stop him
1. Chapter 1

ote: hello this is my second story i don't own South Park but i do own the charater Grant Armstrong if you want to use him in your other south park fanfiction go ahead i do not mind at all as long as you mention it belongs to me okay now lets start shall we.

GRANT ARMSTRONG COME TO SOUTH PARK

meet Grant Armstrong he is a half canadian half american ginger.

he is a canadian that looks like an american as a matter of fact is whole family are canadians that look like

americans.

Grant is a half ginger half daywalker ginger which means he does not have to stay away from the sun, he does not have alot of freckles and does have a soul because that is just a rumor.

they live in ottawa with canadians that have flapping heads unlike Grant and his family who do not.

his family is his mother Lorie Armstrong.

his father Brian Armstrong.

and his older brother Robert Armstrong.

untill one day Grant and his family was called in to the Prime Minister's office.

"wow we are in the office what did we do?" Grant asked

"the picture of the Prime Minister Grant you painted a mustache on it." Robert said.

"but he doesn't know i did it." Grant said

"then why are we here?" Brian enquired

"if we knew that we would not be asking." Lorie said

then the prime minister comes in.

"Armstrongs." The Prime Minister said.

The Prime Minister knows him because he is the Prime Minister he knows everybody.

"good morning Prime Minister." Grant said

Prime Minister?" The Prime Minister asked.

"you call me Prime Minister to my face but behind my back you called me fatass, retarded leader and dumb fuck." The Prime Minister said.

"you forget barf breath hahaha sorry Prime Minister." Grant said

"see what I mean these constant display of humor are not acceptable behavior here in canada." The Prime Minister said.

"your we are rather a dull lot the white bread of the universe." Grant said

"emotions have been realeased for the good of the race and you constantly make jokes im afraid that won't do." The Prime Minister said

"oh." Grant said

"but that is not why we called you in here." The Prime Minister said

"then what did you call us in here for?" Brian asked

"because you are canadains right?" The Prime Minister asked

"yeah." The Armstrongs answered.

"but you have the body, the face and the legs of an american right?" The Prime Minister asked.

"yeah." The Armstrongs answered.

"and real canadains don't right?" The Prime Minister asked.

"yeah what is your point." Grant asked

"well you see we are not allowed to have americans in canada." The Prime Minister said.

"but we just look like americans." Grant said

"same thing." The Prime Minister said.

"who says?" Grant asked

"Saddam Hussien." The Prime Minister answered.

"who?" The Armstrongs asked.

"that guy who is always trying to take over canada." The Prime Minister said.

"oh." The Armstrongs said.

"what about him?" Grant asked

"he hates americans and will kill any who come here even canadains that look like americans." The Prime Minister said.

"but my friend Cade and his family are canadains that look like americans too why are they not here?" Grant enqiured

"because he does not know where he lives yet but they know where you live." The Prime Minister said.

"so what are you going to do about it?" Lorie asked

"well there is a small town in the mountains that have the same humor as Grant that is why i think you guys fit in there." The Prime Minister explained.

"oh really what's the name of this hellhole your bringing us to?" Grant asked

"South Park." The Prime Minister said.

"South Park what kind of place is that some kind of drug free place?" Grant enquried

"no the place are full of people like you." The Prime Minister said.

"well then lets go." Grant said as they leave.

"good luck." The Prime Minister said.

Authors note: well that was chapter 1 on the next chapter Grant will move and feel unwelcome to South Park i hoped you enjoyed.

some of the thing are qoutes from a Mork and Mindy scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the number 2 here we go.

So as The Armstrongs drive to South Park Lorie notice Grant was drinking again.

"Grant give me that." Lorie said as she took the bottle out of Grants hand.

"Hey." Grant said

"Grant you know you have a drinking problem." Lorie said

"Yeah so give me." Grant said

"No Grant." Lorie said

"Damn." Grant groaned

As they head to South Park Grant looked out the car window and noticed some grown men beating up an old lady.

"My god this place is place is so mean even the adults are mean sweet." Grant said

Then The Armstrongs got to their new house.

"Well here we are." Brian said

"Wow now give me back my whisky." Grant begged

"No Grant I hate you drinking the same with the gun I hate you carring that gun." Lorie told him.

Yeah Grant carries a real gun with real bullets.

"Okay mom when a burgler breaks I will not shoot him." Grant said sarcastically.

Later in a retirement home in canada police cars were everywhere.

"So whats going on?" Male Officer asked.

"Oh that Saddam Hussien is at it again it is seniors this time he killed about 11 so far." Female Officer explained

"Boy he really is crazy when it comes to killing half canadains half americans hun?" Male Officer enquired.

"Yeah he's in there right now you can call me crazy but I have a bad feeling about this guy." Female Officer expressed her feelings about him.

"Alright lets go." Male Officer said as he took out his gun and went inside.

"ok." Female Officer said as she took out her gun and went inside.

As the police kept running they see dead half canadain half american seniors on the ground the dead lead them to the lounge as they break down the door they find Saddam in the room with a pair of clippers over a half Canadain half American lady's neck.

"FREEZE DON'T MOVE!" A Officer yelled out to him.

"WELL HELLO!" Saddam yelled back at them.

"HELP ME!" The Lady screamed.

"ANYONE CARE FOR SOME PARTY MIX!" Saddam yelled

"TAKE IT SLOW SADDAM I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF PUT THE WEAPON DOWN I GOT A BEAT ON IT!" Another Officer yelled.

"OKAY BUDDY LET GO OF LADY CASSHEW!" Female Officer yelled.

"GAZUNTITE!" Saddam yelled

"HELP ME." Lady Casshew yelled

The Female Officer knew her name because she read the name tag she had on her shirt.

"JUST PUT THE CLIPPERS DOWN PUT THEM DOWN!" The Male Officer yelled.

"NOT A CHANCE COPPER THEY MUST ALL DIE TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT WHERE EVERYONE GOES NUTS!" Saddam yelled

"DON'T DO IT SADDAM NOBODY HAS TO GET HURT!" Another Officer yelled.

"SAYS WHO!" Saddam yelled as he cuts Lady Casshew's head off.

"NOW WHOS THE NUT!" Saddam yelled as he jumped out the window

But he was saved by a helicopter of his.

SEE YAH LATER SUCKERS." Saddam yelled as he flew away.

The Next Day.

Grant had his first day of school at South Park Elementary in 4th grade the 4th grade teacher Herbert Garrsion introduced Grant to the class

"Alright lets take our seats we have a new student joining us today so lets say hi to Grant." Garrison said as Grant came into the room.

"hey." Grant said

The class just look at him with no response.

"yo yo yo." Grant said

The class continues to be silent.

"What is this Silent Hill why is everybody not talking?" Grant asked

4 of the students named Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski,Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick were just confused with Grant but Cartman was scared and disgusted because the new student was a ginger.

"You guys he's a ginger." Cartman whispered

"so." Stan whispered

"Well you know what i said about gingers their dangerious." Cartman whispered

"No their not fatass." Kyle whispered

"Yes they are." Cartman whispered

"No their not." Kyle whispered

"Their fucking disgusting too." Cartman whispered

Then Garrison said "Well Grant why don't you take that empty seat there."

"Ok." Grant said as he over to the seat.

Then he walked up to Cartman he freaked out.

"Please don't fucking kill me." Cartman said to him.

"Why you didn't piss me off?" Grant asked

Then he sat down in the empty seat.

Cartman just looked at Grant making grossed out faces at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grant asked him.

"Oh sorry it's just your gross." Cartman said

"What?" Grant asked

"Cartman stop it your bothering him." Kyle demanded

And he did.

"Thanks." Grant said to Kyle.

"No problem." Kyle said

Later at lunch.

Grant went to the cafeteria and walk up to a guy named Chef.

"hello children." Chef said to Grant.

"hi." Grant said back to him.

"I have not seen you before you new?" Chef asked

"Yes names Grant." Grant introduced himself.

"Call me Chef." Chef said

"ok." Grant said

"And where are you from?" Chef asked

"Canada." Grant answered

"Really cause you don't look like an canadain." Chef said

"Half Canadain half American." Grant said

"oh." Chef said

Chef gave Grant food and Grant left to eat.

"What a n***er." Grant whispered as he left.

But when Grant was about to sit 4 boys named Clyde Donovan,Token Black,Jimmy Valmer,Craig Tucker got in his way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grant asked

Then the 4 kids pushed him out in the hallway Grant to get back but the 4 kids blocked the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Grant yelled

"Your not aloud to eat in the cafeteria." Clyde said

"What." Grant said

"Ginger kids eat in the hallway." Token said

"WHAT!" Grant yelled

"Yeah beat it r-r-r-r-retard." Jimmy said

"Oh sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up." Grant said

"D-d-d-did you just m-m-m-made fun of me b-b-b-being crippled?" Jimmy asked

"Your damn right i did." Grant said

"Okay buddy you asked for it." Craig said as he punched Grant in the face.

"Did you just hit me?" Grant asked

"Yeah." Craig answered as he hit him again.

"Im warning you." Grant said

Then Craig hit Grant again which causes him to pull out his gun and aimed it at Craig.

"You know what the fuck this is?" Grant asked him.

Craig just stand there in shock.

"This is a real piece and it's loaded now are you going to let me in or not?" Grant demanded angrly.

"uhhhhhh of course you go in LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Craig screamed as him and the 3 others ran.

"I knew you would always come in hand mom was wrong." Grant said to his gun as he put it in his pocket.

Then he saw Stan,Kyle,Cartman and Kenny and went over to them.

"Guys here comes that ginger again." Cartman said

"Cartman stop it." Kyle said

Then Grant came over.

"Hey dudes." Grant said

"Hey dude." Kyle said

"Kyle your talking to a evil ginger." Cartman whispered

"Cartman he is not evil." Kyle said

"That maybe true but i am a meaner kid then he is." Grant said pointing at Cartman.

"You are?" Kyle asked

"Yeah you don't know that because I have not done anything yet but trust me I am." Grant explained

"Oh well im Stan." Stan introduced himself.

"And im Kyle and that fat boy is Cartman." Kyle introduced himself and Cartman.

"And im Kenny." Kenny introduced himself.

"Well im Grant." Grant introduced himself.

"Guy your talking to a fucking ginger." Cartman said

"Shut up you fat fuck." Grant snaped at him.

"Why don't you shut up?" Cartman asked

"Why don't you both just shut up?" Kyle asked

"Ok." both Grant and Cartman said.

"Come have a seat." Stan offered

"Thanks Stan." Grant said

"hello there." A kid said to Grant.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!" Grant shouted

Then the ran crying and then Grant looked back at the boys

"im convinced now come on." Kyle said

Later in a secret evil lair.

Saddam was there laughing in a very evil way.

"At last another group of half americans killed. Saddam said

"I know it's quite amazing." one of Saddam soilder said.

"Yeah and before you know it once all of the half canadains half americans are dead we can start killing full americans." Saddam suggested

"What isn't that evil?" The soilder asked.

"Yes thats the whole point and once every american is dead then canadains will take over the whole world and i will be the leader." Saddam said smiling in an evil way.

it appears america and the world is in danger.

end of chapter 2

Author's note: that was chapter 2 i hope you enjoyed it and please no criticism cause i am doing the best I can.

Saddam killing old people half americans scene was taken from a scene in MADtv's CLOPS II

the scene where Grant is getting kick out of the cafeteria was simular to the scene where the ginger is getting kicked out from the South Park episode Ginger Kids but with a Grant style to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: here is chapter 3 enjoy and no criticisum cause im doing the best i can.

Later at Recess.

Grant was hanging out with his 4 new friends.

"So you have a drinking problem too?" Stan asked

"Yes i do." Grant answered

"Why are you guys talking to him he's a ginger?" Cartman asked

"SHUT UP!" Grant yelled at him.

"There is one thing we need to know if your a meaner kid than Cartman is why have you been so nice today?" Kyle asked

"Good question because before I left mom told me to control my anger and it is going pretty well." Grant said

Then the same kid from the cafe walks up again then Grant looks at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OR I WILL SLICE YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!" Grant yelled

The kid runs away crying again.

"It's going really well." Grant said

"We can see that." Kyle said

"Listen you ginger." Cartman snapped at Grant.

"You talking to me fat mouth?" Grant asked

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT IM TALKING TO YOU!" Carrtman yelled

"What the fuck do you want?" Grant asked

"LOOK KID YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GINGER A CREEPY EVIL GINGER!" Cartman yelled

"WATCH IT FAT BOY!" Grant yelled

"IM NOT FAT AND YOUR A STUPID EVIL FUCKING GROSS GINGER!" Cartman yelled as he hit Grant.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING HIT ME!" Grant yelled

"YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" Cartman yelled as he hit Grant again which causes him to pull out his gun again and point it at Cartman's head.

"You know what the fuck this is it's a real piece and it is loaded." Grant explained

"Oh come on you don't got the balls to shot me." Cartman said

"Oh yeah." Grant said

"yeah." Cartman said

"Oh yeah you know what you know what ok." Grant said as he shot Cartman in the leg.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Cartman yelled as his leg continues to bleed.

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID GINGER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Cartman yelled

Then Grant came over and started punching and kicking Cartman in the face untill his brother Robert stopped him.

"GRANT STOP!" Robert yelled

"ROB STAY OUT OF THIS!" Grant yelled back.

"GRANT PUT THE FAT KID DOWN!" Robert yelled

"IM NOT F.." Cartman yelled but his got words interrupted when he hit his head on the ground.

"NOW PUT THE GUN AWAY!" Robert yelled

And he did.

"NOW COME HERE GRANT!" Robert yelled

But he refused.

"I SAID COME!" Robert shouted

And he did come over but growled at him.

"NO HEEL HEEL!" Robert yelled

Grant continues to growl.

"NO NO HEEL HEEL!" Robert said

Then he stopped.

"Good boy good boy whos a good boy whos a good boy." Robert said as he pets Grant head.

"My god he's treating him like a dog OW!" Cartman said still in pain.

Then Robert came over.

"Im so sorry I promise it won't happen again to you that is." Robert said to them.

"You see Grant is the meanist kid in Canada." Robert said

"We know he told us." Stan said

"Oh well please don't piss him off okay?" Robert asked

"Okay." The 3 boys said.

"Good." Robert said

Later in Saddam evil liar.

Saddam was Laughing in an evil way.

"I have over 1000 half american canadains over the years thats a new record." Saddam explained

"Now what do we do Saddam sir?" One of Saddam's soliders asked.

"Now we kill the half American family called The Armstrongs." Saddam said

"Um sir The Armstrongs are gone." The soilder said.

"WHAT!" Saddam yelled

"Well the Prime Minister took them somewhere but we don't know where." The Soilder explained.

"Well we would have to talk to the Prime Minister about where they by torturing him." Saddam said as he laughs again in an evil way.

Later that night at the Armstrong's house.

Everyone was asleep execpt for Grant who was in his room thinking.

"Well I don't seem to be getting along with my 4 new friends what do I do?" Grant asked himself.

"I mean I would be mean to other kids but not those 4 because their special of course I would be mean sometimes but not all the time but I don't know how to control my anger around them." Grant said to himself.

"I know booze I have a drinking problem and if I drink I calm down just as long as I don't drink too much." Grant said as he left his room.

Grant went downstairs to the fridge and got a package of canned beer and put it in his backpack and went back to his room.

"Now with booze at school nothing will go wrong when im hanging out with those 4 boys. Grant said as he fell asleep.

Authors note: that was chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed and no criticisum cause I am doing the best I can.


End file.
